


Training

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Riding Crops, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight Lucifer x MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Lucifer teaches you how to care for Mammon.
Relationships: Lucifer x Reader - Relationship, mammon x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Training

“Again.” You jumped at the feeling of Lucifer’s crop smacking into your shoulder. “Those knots will tighten as soon as he pulls on them. Your responsibility to him is to keep him safe. Now do them again, the way I showed you.” He stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, the crop hanging loosely from his fingers as he watched you untie the knots around Mammon’s wrists. You knelt by the younger demon’s head, moving carefully as you reworked the rope as Lucifer had shown you. 

You sat back, holding your breath while Lucifer checked over them again. He turned to you; “Acceptable. It’s always better to redo them as many times as needed to make sure you don’t injure your partner.” He glanced down at his brother. “And what safe-word did you choose?”

Mammon scoffed. “The Great Mammon doesn’t need- OW!” You couldn’t help but wince at how loud the crop sounded on the underside of his arm, the welt already rising. Mammon was letting out a stream of curses. “Dammit, what’d ya hit me for?”

“You’re proving your stupidity is why. For tonight we’ll keep it simple; red is the safe-word. And if you keep that language up unnecessarily, we might teach her about gags tonight too.” You watched the exchange silently, nodded in acknowledgement of the safe-word. Lucifer stepped back, motioning for you to join him. Obliging, you stood up and went to his side, tipping your head up for the kiss the eldest pulled you into. “We can begin whenever you’re ready, but letting him sit and wait it out for a while can be it’s own form of torture.” You were pulled closer as he dug his fingers into your ass, and you heard a small whine from the direction of the bed, making your lips curl into a smirk.

“I see what you mean, but I do want to start.” Lucifer nodded, leading you back to the bed, wrapping your fingers around the handle of the crop, but not letting your hand go. Together, you trace the crop down the underside of Mammon’s arms. He twitches and tries to shift away, and Lucifer moves your linked hands to swat Mammon over one nipple, making the man grunt. Again, you began running the crop over his body, becoming hyper aware of Lucifer pressed close to you. 

“You see,” He murmured. “It’s all about leaving him off balance.” You swatted Mammon across the side. “Hard strikes, soft ones. Sometimes…” Two swift strikes to a thigh. “Quickly, other times leaving him waiting. The anticipation is half the fun.” His hand leaves yours on the crop, both hands going to pull your shirt up and over your head before tugging your pants off, leaving you in your underwear, a faint blush on your cheeks at Mammon’s hungry gaze travelling across your body. You glance at his boxers, seeing the definite tent in them, making your blush deepen. Lucifer gives you a warning tap on your hip. “Don’t stop just because I’m not leading your hand. This is your show now. Show him you can give him this.” He breathed in your ear.

You hand started moving again, small circles over his stomach before another strike on his chest. Mammon grunted, his hips jerking. You looked up and met his eyes, smiling as you struck the opposite nipple from earlier. Looking at the red marks beginning to litter his skin, you lick your lips. Climbing onto the bed and straddling his thighs, you bend down to press kisses to the ones on his chest, leaving deep red lipstick stains over each, making Mammon groan and Lucifer chuckle. 

“Don’t pamper him too much yet, you want him begging for you.” He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you back up against his chest. One finger curled under your chin guided your head back so he could kiss you slowly. You can feel Mammon’s thighs flexing under you, trying to dislodge your mouth from his brothers. You flick your wrist, a soft tap on his abdomen as you pull away. Lucifer smirks as he glances at his brother. “You can hit him harder. We’re not as fragile as humans; he can handle it.” You try experimenting, striking the underside of his arm with more force, Mammon’s hips bucking and a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

You take your time, working him over to the quiet encouragements from Lucifer, the older demon’s voice gradually dropping to a growl, and when you glance at him you can tell he’s not as unaffected by the scene in front of him as he had been letting on. You look at him questioning and he shakes his head, coming close to you again. “Don’t worry; you’re doing fine.” One of his hands skims down your spine and into the back of your panties. “Don’t stop,” He commanded softly. You keep moving the crop over Mammon as you feel Lucifer’s hand grip your ass, sliding lower to begin rubbing over your wet flesh. “Mmm. She’s enjoying this as much as you are Mammon.” He grinned wickedly over your shoulder at the other man. Your hand starts shaking, the crop nearly falling out of your hand as you feel one of his fingers slide inside you, curling as he pumps it in and out. Then he stops. “I told you not to stop, if you want to be ready for him keep going.” He growls in your ear, nipping at the lobe. 

Taking a deep breath, you keep the crop moving, your free hand resting on Mammon’s abs, nails scraping over the skin lightly. Moans started falling from your own lips, joining the grunts Mammon let out with each strike, hips moving under you even during the waits. Finally he broke. “Argh! Just fuck me already dammit.” You smirked, leaning over to tweak a nipple at the same time as Lucifer swatted his thigh hard. He scowled, looking away with a deep blush. “Please?”

You grinned, moving off his lap. You handed the crop back to Lucifer, bending down to pull Mammon’s boxers off as Lucifer slid your own underwear down your legs. You crawled back up Mammon’s body slowly, reaching between the two of you to guide him to your core. You lowered yourself slowly, rolling your hips as your bodies met flush. You closed your eyes, setting a slow pace, wanting to prolong this part. You heard Mammon tugging on the ropes, grinning without opening your eyes. “Oh no, we’re not rushing this part.” Your eyes flew open when a moment later your world spun, finding yourself under the grinning demon. He snapped his hips forward sharply, making your arch your back with a moan. “How? LUCIFER!” You turn your head, mock glaring at the demon standing off to the side holding the ropes.

“Rule number one with us; we can always get out of conventional binds.” The eldest said nonchalantly.

You wanted to retort but Mammon turned your head back to him, meeting your lips in a bruising kiss as he started thrusting in earnest. You tried to reach up to run your hands through his hair, but he grabbed your hands, pinning them to the bed over your head with a growl. “My turn. You’ve had your fun.”

Mammon’s head was pulled back sharply by the hair, making him hiss as he glared at Lucifer, his hips stilling. “And you’re being lazy. You wanted to fuck her, do it. NOW.” There was a loud smack of the crop and a yelp from Mammon before he started moving in you again, pounding even harder into you. You arched your back, unable to keep up, feeling your walls clench around him, the warmth building as you rapidly approached your climax. He let go of your hands to lift your hips, hitting even deeper as you dug your hands into the sheets, your moans cutting off in a long groan as you came. Mammon finished moments after, pulling out to come over your lower abdomen and thighs. He dropped to his elbows over you, both of you panting heavily.

Lucifer appeared at the corner of your vision, passing a pair of warm rags into your field of vision. “Get yourselves cleaned up and get some rest. You both did well. You have some promise, you’ll be excellent at this if you continue lessons.” He smirked again before walking out of the room, the door clicking closed behind him.

You cleaned yourself up as Mammon flopped bonelessly onto the bed next to you. You smiled softly as you took the second rag and cleaned him as well, his hand on your wrist as you went to remove the lipstick stains on his chest. “Leave those. I like ‘em.”


End file.
